Symbiotic Lust
by Wryly Fantarding
Summary: [CGH] [PWP] Genma teaches Hayate that being a ninja has significant advantages in the bedroom, or by the river... [GenHaya]


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is not our toy, although sometimes we wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, we just borrow them, occasionally._

_**Authors' Note:**_ _(Penbrydd and Haya Madison) More PWP from your favourite GenHaya fans! Sometimes you've just got to get the porn out of the way before you write anything serious. Penbrydd insists that this fic does not violate the laws of physics, and he can speak to it from personal experience -- however, you probably do need to be either well-hung or a ninja/acrobat/contortionist to pull it off._

_This fic takes place in the Cut-Glass Heart continuity, a few years after the events of CGH. Do enjoy the fic (and the porn)!_

_**Warnings:**__ Yaoi, expletives. (GenHaya)_

* * *

It was a cool spring afternoon, and the sun sat low in the sky, casting an amber wash across the river and the ground beside it. Genma lay stretched out on the grass, languidly, eating melon balls with one hand while he tried to slip the other hand unobtrusively into Hayate's pants. "Do you remember the very first time I had my way with you, here? I still have that shirt -- don't think I've washed it, either. You were pretty bothered about that." He rolled onto his side and nipped at his lover's ear. "Have you forgiven me my indiscretions, yet?" 

Hayate reached around Genma, deftly plucking a melon ball from his lover's hand and biting into it. "Maybe," he said around a mouthful of melon, wiping at his chin as the juice leaked out through his half-open mouth. Swallowing, he shifted onto his side to face Genma and smiled quietly, holding the remains of the melon ball in offering. "You didn't know any better. Well, no, you did, but..."

"Still, I was a fool -- and a lonely fool, at that." Genma caught Hayate's fingers in his mouth and sucked the melon from between them. With a small purr, he tucked the half a melon ball in his cheek and licked the fingers clean, sucking at the tips as he finally managed to slyly sneak his hand down the front of his lover's pants. "Mmmm. I'm not nearly so lonely anymore."

Hayate squirmed slightly, a low noise leaking from the back of his throat, and his fingers brushed against Genma's lips. "Well, I hope not," he said, voice slipping into a breathier tone. "But you're still a fool sometimes..."

"Ah, that, I'm afraid, I'll never recover from." As his warm fingers traced the arc between Hayate's hips, Genma leaned forward and kissed the little swordsman warmly. "But, now, I'm your fool."

"Mine," Hayate confirmed, his voice surprisingly steady -- he'd learned to control his voice a little, at least, over the years, even if his hips still squirmed and twitched helplessly every time Genma touched him. He kissed Genma back with gradually rising heat, eyes beginning to slide shut. Genma nipped at his thin lover's lips, then smoothed away the marks from his teeth with his tongue. He could feel Hayate's pulse quickening against his hand as he finally slipped his tongue into the little swordsman's mouth, lapping at the tongue that lifted in response to his own. A wave of tension rippled through Hayate's body, and he pressed his mouth more firmly against Genma's, tongue moving actively against the older tokujou's. One of his hands found its way to Genma's hip, fingers tightening in an effort to better preserve his self-control for later, when he knew he'd need it.

Feeling playful, Genma reclaimed both his hands and firmly took hold of Hayate, pulling the little swordsman onto himself as he rolled onto his back. The kiss softened, but didn't break, and he caught Hayate's lip in his teeth, and just tilted his head back, smiling, as he licked and sucked at it, teasingly. Hayate made a grunt of mild protest, leaning forward in an attempt to restart the kiss. His hips pushed down against Genma's as he shifted, sending a mild jolt of sensation through both of them, and Genma gasped in surprise. Finally finding success, Hayate pressed his mouth tightly against Genma's once again, one hand resting firmly on Genma's shoulder. Genma opened his mouth to the kiss, groaning heatedly as he pulled Hayate against him and rolled his hips. It felt so good that he did it again, but the groan was pleading, this time, hot and desperate.

There had always been something about Genma's voice that oozed raw sexuality, and doubly so in bed -- or by the riverbank, as it were, this time. Hayate felt a shudder ripple violently through him, grinding his hardening cock against Genma's hips through their pants. He returned the sound in earnest, though it came out of his own throat as more of a thin, desperate whine, breathy and husky.

Genma broke the kiss. "Stop wearing pants. Stop wearing pants, right now." He pushed Hayate down his body a few inches, and pulled one of the little swordsman's hands down to where his hips had rested mere moments prior. "Do you feel this? Do you feel how much I want you on me?"

Hayate moaned, low in the back of his throat, and pressed his palm a little harder against Genma's warm, clothed erection before he pulled his hand away. He shifted off of Genma slightly, half-straddling one of the older tokujou's legs as he got to his knees, and began to push his pants down. It wasn't happening quite enough, he decided, no matter how fast he tried to yank them off, and toppled onto one side in the struggle, deciding to pull away his boxer briefs with them. The less time spent taking his clothes off, he decided, the better. As Hayate moved on to struggle with his shirt, Genma opened his own pants and lithely slid out of them. There was a certain joy in having abandoned even the thought of underwear, he thought as he pulled the now half-dressed young tokujou back onto him. Genma stretched, sexily, and purred, squirming out of his shirt. "You know, if you suck it a bit, first, it'll go in easier. And I know you know that." Yes, it probably was revolting, but there was at least one use for the constant supply of phlegm that came with dating a man with a lung condition, and Genma was never one to turn down a natural advantage.

Hayate's primary response was to shudder and cough -- no accident -- and allowed himself a moment of sheer bliss as he rubbed his bare erection against Genma's. A ragged moan burbled up and poured out of his throat, and he coughed again as he slid down Genma's body, refraining from the reflexive swallowing. Resisting the urge to touch himself just then -- if not to save that for later, then because he was also pretty sure Genma might kick him just to get him to stop -- he lowered his mouth to Genma's waiting cock. He slid his mouth slowly over the length of it, coating it in the sticky, slimy phlegm-saliva mix that constantly inhabited his mouth. He pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Genma's cock as he pulled his mouth away, slowly, and he couldn't quite suppress the quiet moan that rolled out of his mouth around Genma's erection. He straightened up halfway, allowing himself breathing room for a few more coughs.

Genma just sort of laid perfectly still, gasping and gurgling, slightly, in the aftermath of the incredibly talented slick, warm mouth that had just left his cock. The instant he regained his senses, he propped himself on one elbow and gazed down his body at Hayate, who still lay between his legs. "Want me?" he asked, teasingly, placing one finger under his balls and sliding it up his body until he licked it into his own mouth. "Come and get me."

Hayate groaned and crawled forward, straddling Genma's hips with a husky, choked sound. Hovering over Genma, he pressed another heated kiss to his lover's lips before drawing back and reaching for Genma's hand, his thin fingers closing around the wrist. After a few years of dating Genma, of nearly living with Genma, he not only knew what he wanted -- but he knew how to get it.

He brought the hand to his lips and slid his mouth around two of the fingers, coating them in the same thick, slick liquid that now glistened on Genma's cock. Genma purred and barely refrained from rolling his hips and smearing away all of Hayate's effort. Instead, he tugged his hand away and tucked it under the little swordsman's body. Crossing his fingers, he pressed them up into his lover's warm body and rubbed his fingers together, uncrossing them slightly and bringing them back together. With his legs spread enough to straddle Genma's hips, Hayate could probably have taken three fingers, or even Genma's cock, without any preparation at all, but Genma knew that his little dragon liked to play, so he kept stroking the young tokujou's insides. Hayate clenched his jaw, hips crawling and writhing over Genma with each stroke and touch. He tried to keep from moving too much, but he never had quite learned to keep his hips still when Genma was touching him -- especially like _this_.

Another high, thin whine leaked from Hayate's throat. "Genma," he rasped, eyes sliding shut over a face flushed with more colour than he usually possessed.

"Do you want me?" Genma bent his fingers slightly, spreading them apart as he angled them and began to slide them slowly out. "Do you want to sit on my cock and ride me?" He had to admit, as much as he just wanted something fast and hard, this time, there was a certain irresistible attraction to teasing Hayate until he begged.

Hayate just nodded, breath hitching in his throat, so that he coughed breathlessly. His hips jerked slightly, cock twitching in anticipation. Genma smiled wickedly and laid back, again, tracing the first finger of his free hand along the underside of his lover's cock as he crossed the fingers of the other hand again and thrust them back in. "Tell me what you want. Tell me, so I can watch you blush."

Hayate's back arched slightly, and a few squeaked syllables escaped his throat that sounded suspiciously closed to _so mean_. "I --" He half-gasped, half-coughed, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I want you," he groaned, a fresh wave of vibrant pink washing over his face.

"Gods, you look good with a little bit of colour in your face." One of Genma's fingers had found the perfect spot inside Hayate, and he just circled it, occasionally pressing into it, just to watch the little swordsman gasp and writhe. "How do you want me, my little dragon? There are so many ways I could take you or let you take me. Tell me exactly how you want me, and I'll give myself to you, just so."

A whimpering moan poured from Hayate's throat, and his hips bucked against Genma's hand. "I want --" He shuddered violently, his head tipping back toward the partly clouded sky, throat bared to Genma. "R-ride you," he ground out, face flushing darker. "I want to ride you..." He bit down on the inside of his cheek as Genma pressed his finger against that spot again, sending a jolt through him. Genma moaned lustily beneath him, the sound of Hayate's rough and desperate voice striking the him straight to the cock.

Genma raised his cock with his free hand and nudged Hayate up just a bit while he lined himself up. Slowly, he slid his fingers out, replacing them with just the very tip of his cock. "I'm all yours, beautiful."

"Genma," Hayate panted, almost whined -- begged, even. His body clenched briefly in anticipation as he tried to keep himself perfectly still. His hands gripped tightly at Genma, wherever he could reach, as he waited for what he'd been asking for.

"Didn't you say you wanted to ride me?" Genma panted, still teasing. "This is the easy part. Gravity works." He wiped his fingers in the grass and then wrapped them around Hayate's cock, stroking and squeezing slightly. Hayate groaned, eyes open and staring straight down at Genma's face now -- disfocussed and clouded with desire, but still those same dark, bruised eyes. He swallowed drily, jaw clenching, as he slowly lowered himself onto Genma's cock, minute shudders running through him as the swollen erection coated in his own phlegm and saliva pushed into him, centimetre by centimetre. His fingers pressed bruisingly into Genma's skin as a ragged, whining moan leaked from his throat, gradually and slowly, like millilitres of erotic beauty dripping drop by drop into a cup.

Struggling to keep his eyes open and his hips still as the world turned to pure sensation, Genma gazed up at Hayate, watching his little dragon's eyes cloud, watching the lines of his face soften in exquisite expressions of pleasure and desire. A long, low moan rolled through Genma's chest as he fought the urge to thrust upward, to impale Hayate suddenly. Instead he busied his hands, one stroking and squeezing Hayate's enticingly swollen cock, the other carefully fondling the warm testicles that hung beneath, one long finger stroking the distance between them and the place where the flesh met his own cock. His breath hissed through his teeth as he suppressed the lusty pleas his mind generated. He wanted to see what Hayate would do, left to his own devices.

Hayate was back to biting on the inside of his cheek as he slid the rest of the way down Genma's cock. He resisted the urge to writhe and squirm on top of Genma, struggling to keep his hips still. Another sultry moan found its way out of his mouth as he felt the way Genma's cock filled him up, throbbing gently against his insides, and his cock twitched in response to the older tokujou's diligent ministrations. There was a long, excruciating moment in which Hayate didn't move save for breathing, and then he pulled a slightly shaky hand away from Genma's shoulder, reaching behind himself. His eyes never left Genma, face flushed with barely restrained lust, as his fingers brushed against Genma's balls, fondling them gently. His actions weren't quite as smooth as Genma's -- the man had years and years of practice behind each expert touch, and Hayate had considerably less experience -- but there was still something irrevocably sexy about his stuttered movement.

Genma purred and rocked his hips, trying to get a grip on the idea that was insistently tapping at the back of his skull. Hayate's hand on his balls and... _Oh. Right._ He grinned wickedly up at his young lover and tapped on his thigh, pushing his own leg to the side in a suggestion that Hayate should move one knee between his thighs. Hayate took a long moment to react, though the tone of that grin struck a quiet chord in him -- _Genma is up to no good_, said the warning bell. He shifted slightly, whimpering erotically as Genma's cock pressed and rubbed against his insides, and slid his knee between Genma's legs. "Genma?" he panted, voice raspy and questioning.

After a long moment of trying to remember how to make intelligible sounds, Genma closed his eyes and spoke carefully. "I'm going to lean to the side, and I want you to lay back. Don't worry about kicking me in the face. I've had worse." He smiled lazily. "I'm going to teach you an old favourite of mine -- a little something I've been holding on to for the proper occasion."

Hayate looked torn between complying with Genma's enticing directions and just continuing to let Genma fuck him as he had been. The promise of what was to come, however, lurked so tantalisingly beneath that smile that he gave in to Genma, leaning back carefully in compliance. The heady cloud of lust that had settled heavily over his mind prevented him from being able to think too clearly or really see where this was going, but he trusted Genma, if no one else.

"This leg --" Genma tapped on the knee that rested against his chest as he pressed the rush of lust back down under the lake of static in the back of his mind. "-- is probably going to end up somewhere else. We'll get there. For now, I just want you to fuck me." He noticed the completely confused look that settled over Hayate's face. "I'm serious. I want you to put it in me. I want to fuck you while you fuck me."

Hayate was obviously failing to comprehend the physics of the situation, but his cock still twitched in response to the sheer sensuality of the idea that Genma was presenting to him. "But you're -- I don't..." It sounded like his usual plaintive stammering, except for the breathy, panting voice. "That _works_?"

"If you can't reach, I can roll over a bit farther. I know you're long enough to fuck me good and hard, even at this angle. Just tell me how to turn so you can get it in." The static had begun to wear thin, and Genma found himself begging, gently rocking his hips and rubbing against Hayate's thigh. Hayate gurgled deep in his throat, shuddering again, and his body clenched briefly around the part of Genma's erection that remained inside him. Shifting delicately and carefully, he arranged himself against Genma so that the head of his cock pressed against Genma's ass. It was a strain to reach, and Hayate wasn't even sure how comfortable it would be, but they were already halfway there. It was a delicate balance they were wavering in, he figured, even around the lust that threatened to take him over completely.

"Ready?" was the only word he could manage to choke out then, looking over at Genma with his brightly flushed face.

Genma reached down and tucked his balls out of the way, adding another inch or so of space between their bodies. He gazed lustily at Hayate as he relaxed his body as much as possible -- not easy when one's lover is clenched tightly around one's back-bent cock. "Fuck me, Hayate. Please..."

Hayate positively trembled with restrained lust against him for a long moment before his resolve crumbled beneath the force of Genma's raw sexuality, and with a low, sultry groan, he pushed his cock into Genma, exerting a good deal more force than would have been necessary with himself. His mouth was open as he let out a constant stream of erotic sounds -- the ones that Genma always loved to hear from him. The sensation of Genma's body pressing tightly around his cock, while the man's own erection was still half-buried in him, was almost too much.

With a desperate sound that could have been either pain or pleasure, Genma bucked against Hayate's thigh, first driving further into his lover and then rocking back to pull Hayate deeper into himself. The pain was a sharp accent to the exquisite pleasure of both filling Hayate's wonderfully tight ass and feeling himself full of Hayate's thick, warm cock. He twisted his body, leaning forward and back, switching from fucking to being fucked in the middle of every thrust, wordless, heated moans spilling from his lips. Hayate began to pick up the rhythm of it, every movement still stuttered with raw lust, and every sound leaking from his throat grew steadily in a rising crescendo. His cock throbbed inside of Genma, body clenching sporadically around Genma's erection as he felt the arousal coil tightly in his stomach.

"Genma," he rasped again, but this time, he wasn't trying to get Genma's attention -- instead, his voice was drenched in lust. Genma writhed, grinding against Hayate at the few points their bodies touched, lapping at every bit of shin and ankle that came within reach of his tongue. Rolling his hips, he pleaded insensately -- this position was the absolute essence of fulfilment, in Genma's mind. If it were possible to be mad with excruciating lust and completely serene and loved, simultaneously, that was precisely where he was.

"Hayate -- please..." It was the most coherent thing to leave Genma's mouth for many long minutes. Hayate let out an absolutely desperate whimper and bucked into Genma, jerking his hips back to feel the older tokujou's cock slide back inside him. It hurt to hold this position and keep fucking, to be sure -- the angle at which his cock was pushing into Genma wasn't one that was completely comfortable -- but the overwhelming pleasure was enough to make up for it. Hayate felt his balls begin to tighten as he pushed his swollen cock in and out of Genma, feeling Genma do the same in turn. A high, thin whine leaked from his throat, pleading -- bordering on begging.

Genma tightened around Hayate's cock, rolling his hips to grind against his lover's insides, listening for the sound of lusty shock that came when he struck the spot he was looking for. It was a small adjustment to ensure that they were both striking that single most pleasurable point with every motion, and Genma began to lose his grip on the world. His eyes closed as he worked his thumbs into Hayate's thigh, grinding hard and slow into his lover, rocking his hips to get the same that he gave. This would be over swiftly if Hayate kept making those little pleading groans -- they were Genma's favourite sounds, and those sounds never stopped -- only grew louder as Hayate began to lose control, body spasming wildly and briefly as Genma continued to hit that one perfect spot inside him. His head tipped back, every pleading little sound spilling haphazardly from his mouth like liquid sensation, overflowing from deep within his chest, rising up from his tightening balls. His hips bucked against Genma's unevenly, picking up speed and fervor. Genma's teeth ground as he clenched tighter around Hayate, fighting his body's demands for release. He rode the razor-thin edge of pleasure, holding on to the exquisite pain of the position to keep his flesh in check as he waited to feel Hayate's release. Once his lover let go, an invasion force from Kusa wouldn't be able to stop him from following. The thought was almost enough to set him off, and he clung desperately to the pain as wave after rolling wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Aaah --" Hayate's body seized up, tightly clenching around Genma's cock before he slammed himself back into his lover, shuddering with a rampant moan that was almost a yell. His release spilled inside Genma as he twitched, jerked, and bucked, sliding back out enough to pull Genma into him for the last round of wild spasms. Body arcing as Hayate throbbed inside him and tightened around his cock, Genma cried out his lover's name as the world turned white. He writhed desperately, grinding against Hayate, hands clutching at the leg that lay mostly against his chest, head thrown back in wild abandon. His cock throbbed painfully, bent back and squeezed tightly inside Hayate, and the delicious sensation ran the length of every nerve in his body as he flooded his lover.

Hayate's pleading yell died down into a series of satisfied, dazed gurgles, his body twitching slightly in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm. He lay there limply, unable to really move or speak -- the most he could do was disentangle his legs from Genma and roll halfway away, to at least relieve the cramp of the uncomfortable position. His eyes were still clouded over, his face still flushed, as he lay there wheezing lightly, come dripping slowly from his backside to slide to the ground and pool in the grass by the river.

Still dazed and half-stunned, Genma turned around and dragged himself up to lie down beside Hayate, wrapping himself cautiously around his lover, careful not to drag come stains across any still-dry skin. "Better than the first time?" he panted, jokingly, as he nuzzled Hayate's neck. It was a few long moments before Hayate could gather the brainpower to form sentences and get his throat working enough to voice them.

"It's better every time," he mumbled hoarsely, managing to turn himself over, even if a little awkwardly, to bury his face against Genma's chest. He let out a quiet sound of contentment, something that sounded like purring but wasn't quite it, and felt the grass start to stick to his clammy, sweaty body. "We should move soon. Public place." It was hard to get his jaw to work the way he wanted it to, and the words came out stilted and uneven.

"Middle of the afternoon," Genma reminded him, snuggling closer. "We've got hours before anyone's going to notice us. Except maybe Gai, and he's loud enough to give us time to wear pants." Genma yawned and kissed Hayate's ear. "I want to take a nap, right here, in the sun, wrapped around your beautiful body."

Hayate croaked in half-hearted protest, wiggling tiredly. "The grass is going to make all those weird imprints," he complained, voice cracking, but he didn't move away from Genma. He couldn't, really. "At least if you're here I won't get cold..." Shuddering, he snuggled closer to Genma to prove his point.

Genma caressed Hayate's face with one hand. "You. Only you," he breathed. "I love you, Hayate."

Hayate smiled dimly -- that smile that Genma had first tripped over himself for -- and let his head fall forward against Genma's. His lips moved against Genma's skin in a sleepy kiss. "I love you too, Genma," he mumbled, closing his eyes, and curled up against Genma. It really was better every time, he decided, and let Genma hold him as he plummeted into sleep.


End file.
